The present invention generally relates to vehicle instrument panels, and more particularly to an integrated instrument cluster design incorporating an improved wiring harness and electronic component design.
An instrument panel is the primary driver interface in a vehicle, and operates to provide information to the driver as well as receive various inputs from the driver. Displays and gauges provide information to the driver for everything from speed to the volume on a radio. The location and visibility of these displays can even effect vehicle safety and driver comfort. In addition, some displays can be provided which present additional information such as a display for rear vision cameras. On the receiving side, the switches in the instrument panel control greater than 90% of the functions of the vehicle.
An instrument panel also functions as a key component to the interior design of a vehicle. The instrument panel determines an interior personality of the vehicle. Through the selection of surface material and contour as well as types of displays and switches, the interior style can change from a sophisticated luxury vehicle to a muscle car. Because of this importance to interior style, a need exists for an instrument panel having a flexible design architecture that readily supports change in features and configuration to provide a vehicle original equipment manufacturer (OEM) with the ability to produce different vehicle brands and create niche vehicles.
For an instrument panel to be accepted by an OEM, it must meet vehicle cost targets. The instrument panel needs to be cost effective not only on a high option vehicle, but also across an entire range of vehicle options. Although integration of electrical, electronic, and mechanical components can reduce cost due to elimination of parts and labor, an integrated system can also have a detrimental impact on give-away and repair cost. More specifically, in order to be cost effective on a low option vehicle, conventional electrical systems are provided with a minimum amount of wiring and electronics on the vehicle. xe2x80x9cGive-away contentxe2x80x9d results from manufacturers building-in design support flexibility by integrating high end functions into a low content vehicle""s base electronics and wiring. In other words, modules or wiring are placed on vehicles independent of whether a particular vehicle will ultimately include higher end features. In order to create a system that is cost effective on a low end vehicle, give-away content needs to be minimized.
Therefore, a need exists for an instrument panel design having a wiring harness and electronic components and system that is able to cost effectively overcome each of these problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an instrument panel (IP) electronic and electrical system that addresses the above needs by providing the following enumerated features.
A flat flexible wire arrangement is used in place of a conventional type of wire harness. Conventional wiring harnesses only provide a link or connection to one of a possible number of different types of multiplexing arrangements. The flat flexible wire arrangement of the present invention is universal to vehicle applications by providing a link to a plurality of possible multiplexing links irrespective of vehicle type or instrumentation features, optimizes system functions, and reduces total system cost and weight.
Electronics that are integrated into components such as switches, smart switches and a junction box to reduce overall instrument panel wiring and components while maintaining conventional low cost serviceability. The integration of the instrument panel electronics also reduces the total number of connectors and terminals while improving package efficiency.
An electrical system that provides a configurable instrument panel by supporting installation of thin smart switch units at a final stage in the assembly process to configure the feature content of the instrument panel. Features that can be configured include audio system, climate control system, exterior lighting and more. All configuration of the features in the instrument panel can be completed in a xe2x80x9cJust-In-Timexe2x80x9d assembly plant within minutes.
A system that is easily upgraded by allowing features such as an automobile personal computer (Auto PC), CD player, and automatic headlamps to be changed at a dealer location, or easily reconditioned after a vehicle is returned from a lease.
A configurable instrument cluster arrangement in conjunction with the flat flexible wire arrangement, wherein the cluster arrangement is formed from individual plug-in modules or gauges to allow easy configuration of the instrument cluster for regional and vehicle content without the need for a customized wiring harness and electrical system for each configuration.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides a configurable instrument panel design providing integrated component designs so that an instrument panel can be configured for a specific vehicle content as late in the vehicle assembly process as possible. For example a vehicle can have any one of the following headlamp switches: (1) headlamps; (2) headlamps with auto lamps, (3) headlamps with fog lamps; and (4) headlamps with auto lamps and fog lamps. On a typical vehicle, a change in the headlamp switch, wiring and the bezel in the instrument panel are required to change between these available switch types.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a system of switches is provided having pigtails that connect to a main wiring system. In accordance with the present invention, the main wiring system is the same for every vehicle independent of vehicle content. A low end switch only connects to the specific wires required. Because of the switch pigtails and a multiplexed main wiring system, the system can provide for low option vehicles at a lower cost than conventional technology. Thin smart switch units can be installed at a final stage in the instrument panel assembly process to configure the feature content of the instrument panel. Features that can be configured include selecting between different types of audio system, climate control system, and integrated instrument panel.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following description and attached drawings.